A gem of a fanfiction
by Jason horan
Summary: i wanted to write a story about my favorite su character. And one of my favorite couples and this story popped up in my head. .lapidot peridotxlapis peridot x lapis (wrote it all ways so it would show up in more searches.)
1. Chapter 1

"I am in charge of this mission and you will listen to me jasper!" Jasper keeps walking ignoring her. "Stop walking you clod and listen to me." peridot raises her arm and shoots jasper in the back, jasper stops walking as the energy around her disperses harmlessly over her form. She turns around suddenly eyes narrowed dangerously grabbing both of peridots arms and pinning them above her head. "You think you can boss me around and shock me with your little toys?!" peridots limb enhancers start to cave under jaspers grip. "Un….. Unhand me you clod I…... i am your superior on this mission and we will check on the cluster!" peridot yells fear evident in her voice." "you think you can boss me around? You think you can keep me from bringing rose quartz back to homeworld to face justice? I have the gem who shattered my diamond and you think you can keep us here?! I should shatter you for this!" Before peridot can say another word jaspers hand slams into her stomach going through her and denting the wall behind her poofing her. She catches her gem before it hits the ground as her limb enhancers hit the ground."I don't have time for this." she snarls. "The other traitor can watch her. "She takes long steps reaching lapis's cell in minutes she disengages the watt throwing the gem to lapis lapis catches the gem "I...Is this peridot!?" She asks surprised. The wall closes. "Enjoy play time traitors." She says walking away, Lapis crawls over to the wall setting the gem moves back pulling her knees towards her chest staring at her. "She does have a nice gem." she says quietly.

Hours later peridot's gem starts to glow floating into the air, peridot reforms exactly the same. "Unhand me you clod!... Lazuli?" Lapis stares eyes wide at peridot. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks. "You….are….so….adorable," lapis says. "My limb enhancers where are my limb enhancers!?" "Limb enhancers? Why would you wear limb enhancers, you're so small and cute?" She asks stars in her eyes. Peridot lunges forward, Don't call me cute!" Struggling can be heard and when it stops lapis has peridot in her lap with her arms wrapped around her arms and chest and her head parting her hair resting on her head. "Unhand me you clod!" She says struggling to escape the era 1 gems grip. "Your so adorable i must protect you." Lapis says holding her tighter as peridots cheeks blush bluish green.

(Short chapter and i changed lapis's personality slightly. favorite and follow if you want me to write more.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lapis and peridot sit in their cell, the only sound that can be heard is loud singing until. "Sapphire!" lapis looks up to see a red gem running towards her followed by steven. "Oh.. it's you. Why are you holding her?" "She's too cute to be unprotected." Ruby nods before turning to take off down a hallway. "Sapphire!" "lapis are you ok?" "Steven? How did you get out." she asks worried. "It's easy look" he goes to let her out. "Stop!" she says harshly and he pulls her hand back "Touch it you clod!" peridot yells. "Shush." lapis tells her."go back to your cell steven, they'll treat you better if you do." "But their mean, they hurt my friends." "That's why we can't fight them." "That's why we have to." he says determination evident in his voice. "I'll come back for you." as he turns to leave peridot slams her head back into lapis's face. Causing lapis to groan and let her go. And peridot puts her hands to the back of her head before crawling forward. "LEt me out the steven!" "This is my ship, jasper and you will not take it from me!" she stumbles and faceplants on the floor. "Are you ok?" steven asks her"Of….Of course i am." lapis stands up grabbing peridot under one arm. "If i help you will you let us leave." "us?" peridot asks struggling. "Put me down! I'm not a traitorous clod like you and those crystal clods!" lapis puts her hand over her mouth. "Hush." steven nods. "I promise you the gems will leave you alone." "Ok steven, let us out….are you biting my hand?" She looks down at peridot who looks away blushing. "I ship you." Steven says earning him a blank stare from lapis. "Were already on a ship." "It's a human thing." Steven says putting his hand through the field opening a pathway for lapis and peridot. "You follow the ruby, well head towards the cockpit." "Ok beach summer fun buddy." He says before running after her. Lapis starts running the other way. As she reaches it she hears the sound of singing and loud bangs. She sits in the chair setting peridot on her lap and pushing her hands into the console. "This is era 2 tech and you are an era 1 gem, do you even know how it works lazuli?" Lapis nods as pearl amethyst and steven run into the room."Peridot!? Lapis?!" Pearl exclaims. "There with us." "I am with Steven." lapis says an edge to her voice, i am not with the crystal gems." "I hate you all." peridot grumbles. "Your still young, you'll learn better." lapis says as the ship starts to enter earth's atmosphere. A loud explosion can be heard and the warning alarms start blaring Seconds later garnet runs into the room. "Where going down!" "You've killed us all you stupid war machine!" peridot yells as the hand slams into the beach..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the ship explodes lapis pulls peridot against her chest trying to shield the era 2 gem.

When the dust settles lion runs through the wreckage roaring and clearing away debris to reveal stevens bubble containing the crystal gems and a sphere made of ice and metal. The gems stair at it. "What is that?" amethyst asks pearl. "I've never seen anything like it before." the sound of metal shifting can be heard and the gems turn to see jasper moving metal off of her and stumbling forward. "You only beat me because you're a fusion, if i had someone to fuse with things would be different." a groaning can be heard as the sphere opens slowly, metal and ice unfolding revealing a tall gem with a triangle gem on its forehead and a teardrop shaped gem on its back. "Will you shut up you clod?!, be nice." It says to jasper and to itself before all four of her eyes widen and she runs her hands along her body. "What is this?! I..I think its this how it's supposed to feel. I don't know!" her conversation devolves into indecipherable screaming before she is split apart violently with a bright flash throwing both gems back.

Lapis catches herself in the air by flaring her wings while peridot lands face first in the goes to flee when jasper catches her leg pulling her to her. "Lapis, fuse with me." she suggests to her."What?!" "Lapis don't" steven yells. "They kept you trapped in a mirror for thousands of years cracked, so long you almost forgot yourself. You fused with that traiter now fuse with me." she holds out her hand for her to take. Lapis stairs at her hand for a moment before moving her hand like she's about to take jaspers before swinging it slamming a water arm into jasper launching her farther than the eye can see."You two would have been terrible for each other" garnet says causing pearl and amethyst to stare up at her.

(short chapter this week, I've been working more than i'm used to but i'll try to write larger chapters . shout out to the people following the story and to the person who commented.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i do not own seven universe.**

Chp 4

The crystal gems push steven behind them summoning their weapons. They had fought a cracked lapis and she still had the power to control the entire ocean and fend them off and they were facing a healed lapis near the sea after their heavy hitter had just fought a major battle. "Stop!" steven yells stepping in between them. "Move steven!" garnet says. "They can't be reasoned with steven, the crystal gems are monsters. They kept me cracked im a mirror for five thousand years! They used me as a tool!" waves start to form behind her "They don't care about any other gems, they only care about this doomed planet!" "Rose quartz saw the earth's beauty,She saw the beauty of the beings that live here." Garnet says angrily. "Lapis you don't have to join the crystal gems, you don't even need to deal with them but you can't go home so why dont you make a home here? It's a big planet you can find your own piece of it." He pleads. "Wherever i want?" she asks suspiciously HE nods. "Can i bring peridot?" "I'm not a pet!" peridot yells from behind her. "Of course you can." he says happily. Peridots eyes widden like shes just realized something obvious and she turns and runs. Tripping on the loose sand and falling face first causing everyone to look at her. Even lapis who turns her head only as not to expose her gem. "Pfft pearl do you still have that baby leash thing?" amethyst asks between laughs. "Oh! Good idea amethyst." she starts doing a dance summoning a baby leash. "Strap this on her to keep her from running away." lapis grabs it quickly, "Why do you even have this?" "Steven was a very active child." Garnet answers. Lapis nods and strides over to peridot grabbing her and forcing it on her dragging her back towards steven. "Your primitive rope trap is no match for me you clods!" she yells struggling until she tires herself out crossing her arms and muttering clods under her breath. "Let's continue this Negoti…..Talk inside." Pearl suggests earning a nod from lapis "Lead the way steven." She says and steven starts walking towards the house followed by the crystal gems followed by lapis dragging peridot.

Lapis sits on the couch holding a blushing peridot in her lap Steven and te gems in the kitchen. "Why do you! Need to know where I live?" She throws her hands up exasperated and peridot takes her chance jumping off her lap and running, lapis just missing the rope. She runs to the only open room and locks herself inside. "It seems i've found some sort of archaic… Think chamber. She mutters looking around GArnet pounds on the door. "Peridot! Open this door!" Garnet's gauntlets appear and pearl steps in front of her. "Perhaps if we act civil she'll listen to us." She turns to the door knocking daintily." Peridot will you please come out?" "Of course i will, if you filthy clod's fix my ship. compLETE MY MISSION AND SHATTER YOUR SELVES!" "That's it." She says summoning her spear, steven stepps infront of her "Pearl no!" flushing can be heard and they all turn to the door. "If your trying to flush yourself it won't work. Trust me i've tried." Lapis sighs and stands up walking over to the door. "Peridot you've trapped yourself, do you want to be shattered by the cluster in a room used by humans to expel waste?" a yelp and a loud bang can be heard. "Is that what this rooms used for? That's disgusting she yells throwing the door open and running into lapis sending both of them to the floor.

Peridot and lapis lay tangled together both blushing as peridot throws herself back. "I didn't mean to!" "It's ok peridot, i know you didn't do it on purpose." lapis says standing up and straightening her dress. "Now to keep you from running." she wraps an arm around her grabbing the rope and tying her legs and arms behind her back and lifting her up by the back of her jumpsuit. "I hate you all!" She yells thrashing around as a star closes on her face and the outro plays.


End file.
